


Ever Since

by Thewinterdumpling



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon Compliant, Culmets - Freeform, Falling In Love, How They Met, M/M, One Shot, space boos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewinterdumpling/pseuds/Thewinterdumpling
Summary: Paul Stamets just wants to write his paper in peace, Hugh Culber wants to buy him a drink





	Ever Since

Someone was humming. If you could call it that, it sounded horrendous. Like... no it couldn’t be, Kasseelian opera? Really? Paul was pretty sure that was far beyond the human vocal range. 

It had been so perfectly quiet until this idiot had shown up, and Paul still had six more pages to write on the implications of fungi growing in the vacuum of space, he was not about to let anyone stop him from completing his paper. Paul turned around in his seat and yelled over to the man seated three tables away. “Could you sing somewhere else?” The man who had been humming stopped and turned in his chair. Paul was a little taken aback, he had expected some young, hungover, freshman to turn and glare at him. Instead an attractive man, probably his age turned to smile at him. 

Why was he smiling? Paul thought confused, I just told him to get lost. The man who had been humming stood up and Paul was relieved he was leaving. He turned back to face his computer, ready finish his paper. Paul didn’t see who it was at first, but a few seconds later a someone sat down in the empty chair across him. Paul sighed, he didn’t have time for people to keep distracting him! He looked up to tell whoever wanted to socialize to bug off. However, to Paul’s utter surprise and confusion, it was the same man who he had just yelled at for humming. The man smiled, his whole face lighting up, “Dr. Hugh Culber” he said extending his hand. “Nice to meet you”. 

Paul was to shocked to respond in anyway. In all the times he had ever yelled at someone for being annoying, none of them had ever responded like this. After A few moments of silence, Hugh spoke again: “this clearly isn’t working, will you let me buy you a drink? Since hand shaking doesn’t seem to be your thing.” “A drink?” Paul said his mouth now hanging open a little. As Paul stared at Hugh’s questioning face he considered just how beautiful the man that was offering him a drink was. Finally all he could say was: “why?”   
“Because, you’re pretty, and you're not afraid to be honest, I like that.” Paul was completely out of his depth in this conversation. But the corners of Hugh’s mouth went up deepening his smile, and Paul was sold.

He had no clue how to respond however. After the silence stretched out longer Hugh’s smile vanished, “ I’m sorry, you're probably straight, I’ll go, sorry” he made to get up but Paul opened his mouth, trying to figure out how to tell Hugh to stay. “No, definitely not straight and anything with bubbles” “what?” Hugh questioned, now very confused “drinks, I like drinks with bubbles” Hugh smiled even wider than before and sat back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Kudos/ comments appreciated. I love these space boos so much!!


End file.
